metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Meriwether
Lee Ann Meriwether (born May 27, 1935, in Los Angeles, California) is an American actress who provided the voice of Big Mama (EVA) in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, and played herself, alongside David Hayter (the voice actor of Solid Snake), in a live action segment prior to the game's start. Outside the , she has made many appearance in movies, soap operas, game shows, and television, and also won Miss America in 1955. Career Lee Meriwether first entered the public eye in 1955 when she won the Miss America pageant, which led to a stint as hostess on an early version of The Today Show. Her feature film debut was in 1959 as Linda Davis in 4D Man. She portrayed Catwoman in the 1966 Batman movie. She co-starred as scientist Dr. Ann MacGregor in the 1966–1967 television series The Time Tunnel. She appeared in the Star Trek episode "That Which Survives" and appeared opposite John Wayne and John Wayne in The Undefeated, and played opposite Andy Griffith in Angel in My Pocket in 1969. In the same year, she played IMF spy Tracy Fielding in six Mission: Impossible episodes, after Barbara Bain's departure. She had a long co-starring role as private detective Betty Jones in the 1973–1980 series Barnaby Jones, opposite Buddy Ebsen. During the show's eight year run, she had a remarkable on- and off-screen chemistry with the elder Ebsen, as the two would behave like partners-in-crime. Also during the show's run, she was also reunited with former classmate and best friend, Bill Bixby, on one episode. In the 1970s and 1980s, she appeared on Circus of the Stars four times. She also served as a panelist on the game show Match Game. Between 1988-91, she had a three year run reprising Lilly Munster opposite John Schuck's Herman in The Munsters Today. In the 1990s, she appeared as herself on an episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast. In 1996, Meriwether took over for Mary Fickett in the role of Ruth Martin on the soap opera All My Children. Fickett had occupied the role since its inception in 1970. However, after 26 years she wanted to decrease her participation and go into semi-retirement as a recurring cast member. Negotiations with higher powers broke down and Meriwether was then recast as Ruth Martin. In 1999, ABC deemed that they were now at an impass with Meriwether's agents in what was styled as a lack of communication with her agents. Mary Fickett was then brought back as a recurring cast member. After another year Fickett called it quits in December 2000 due to the busy schedule that was ensuing. In 2002, ABC wanted to bring back the character of Ruth Martin to the canvas but Fickett remained in retirement. Meriwether was then brought back again and has been on recurring status to date. She also voiced the main antagonist of Vanquish, President of the United States Elizabeth Winters. Metal Gear works * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) – Big Mama (EVA) (English version, voice) / Celebrity Moralist - Host Meriwether, Lee